marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Defenders Vol 1 9
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Roy Thomas | CoverArtist1 = Sal Buscema | CoverArtist2 = Gaspar Saladino | Quotation = I hate the Avengers anyway! | Speaker = Valkyrie | StoryTitle1 = The Avengers Vs. The Defenders Chapter 4: Divide... and Conquer | Writer1_1 = Steve Englehart | Penciler1_1 = Sal Buscema | Inker1_1 = Frank McLaughlin | Colourist1_1 = Petra Goldberg | Letterer1_1 = Artie Simek | Editor1_1 = Roy Thomas | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** * * ** ** *** **** Items: * * * * * ** * * | Synopsis1 = Continuing from the events in ... The Silver Surfer has returned to Dr. Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum with the first fragment of the Evil Eye. He informs Dr. Strange that he met opposition from the Avengers. Using the Orb of Agamotto to check out what is going on, Dr. Strange gets an image that Loki is involved, and unaware that the Swordsman has reformed and joined the Avengers ranks, believes the Avengers may be under some evil influence. Dr. Strange orders the Surfer to stay behind as he leaves to aid the other Defenders in collecting the other fragments of the Evil Eye. Meanwhile, back on the island of Rurutu, the Vision and the Scarlet Witch report in to the other Avengers, informing them that what Loki had told them was "true" and to be on the alert of other members of the Defenders that may stop them from collecting the parts of the Evil Eye that they are trying to collect themselves. | StoryTitle2 = "Chapter 5: The Invincible Iron Man Vs. Hawkeye the Archer!" | Synopsis2 = In Monterrey, Mexico, Valkyrie drops Hawkeye off to search for the fragment of the Evil Eye that is hidden there. Before Val can leave they are contacted by Dr. Strange who informs them that they may find opposition from members of the Avengers. As Val leaves for Bolivia, Hawkeye notices the arrival of Iron Man. Iron Man checks in with the local university where the fragment of the Evil Eye was taken after it was discovered. There he meets with Professor Martin Figueras to collect the fragment of the Evil Eye, however just as Figueras is about to hand over the fragment, it's snatched out of his hand by one of Hawkeye's arrows. Iron Man and his former ally end up battling it out for possession of the fragment, however, Iron Man is forced to stop fighting when one his repulsor ray blasts accidentally hits a nearby building and he has to save a civilian from the toppling debris, giving Hawkeye the time to snatch the fragment and make his escape. | StoryTitle3 = "Chapter 6: Dr. Strange Master of the Mystic Arts Vs. The Black Panther and Mantis!" | Synopsis3 = Arriving in Indiana, Dr. Strange begins looking for the next fragment of the Evil Eye, while elsewhere Black Panther and Mantis are combing the area looking for it as well. During their search, the two Avengers end up at a bus station where the enhanced senses of the Mantis detect that Dr. Strange is near and disguised. The two Avengers end up battling Dr. Strange for the fragment, and the battle lands them in on the property of a farmer who bursts out of his home with his shotgun blazing, however through the fast reflexes of Mantis, Dr. Strange and Black Panther are saved from being hit by the farmers shotgun burst. This gives Dr. Strange enough time to summon a spell that stuns both Avengers long enough for Dr. Strange to escape with the fragment he sought. This story is continued in . | Notes = * As seen on page one, this issue is Story#'1545-Z'. * No letters page is published this issue. In its place is "A Personal Plea from your Blushin' Bullpen'' (A reader's survey from Stan Lee). | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}